


Heartbeat

by Feuerlicht



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht
Summary: 马德里3.11爆炸案的纪念。如果无法忘记伤痛，那请至少忘记那份绝望。





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> 马德里3.11爆炸案的纪念。如果无法忘记伤痛，那请至少忘记那份绝望。

暮色沉沉，午后起就下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，打伞显得大材小用，不打又不可避免浸湿衣物，尴尬得惹人心烦。赤葦蹙了蹙眉头，加紧步伐向车站走去。

在东京的车站聚集的人流仿佛能把人淹没，本就是晚高峰，电车又因故停运，滞留的乘客挤满了站台，几乎无处落脚。站台边的屏幕上播着新闻，解释道前两站有人跌入轨道中导致电车无法正常运行，更具体的信息则不得而知，诸如那人的伤势，和下一班车的时间。

那似乎是木兎家附近的车站。

突然反应过来的赤葦背脊涌起一阵寒意，下意识地掏出手机，屏幕也不约而同地亮了起来，是他在发在球队讨论群里毫无意义的一串嘿嘿嘿。

赤葦重重吐出一口浊气，苦笑着摇头，一边感叹他是有多么多虑，一边嘲笑自己的肤浅——即便明白概率小得如同排球笨蛋不再喜欢排球了，竟还是会为出事的人不是他而如此庆幸。

确实肤浅得很。伤者的家属和朋友会不忍继续看新闻报道的吧，但他除了冰冷的陈述句和播音员不带起伏的语调外，什么也感觉不到。

以前在电影里看到过卧轨自杀的情节，列车呼啸驶过，仿佛隔着屏幕都能感觉到大地的震颤，镜头通常不会对着那个一心寻死的人，但那“咔嚓”一声，总能让人眼前染上一片血色。人类真的是十分脆弱的生物，但遇到这种事还能怎么办呢，不过一阵心悸，作为无甚关联的旁观者大抵过上两三天就忘得干净，至少再找不回从足底直蹿到头皮的无力感了吧。

到站下了电车，雨也大到了不得不打伞的程度了，豆大的雨珠打在雨伞上发出闷闷的声响，抵不住风吹顺着伞沿垂落，最终还是不可避免打湿了衣襟。

所幸家离车站并不远，赶在全身湿透前踏进了家门，发现母亲正开着电视看新闻，正播到适才车站的事故。

列车不及减速，此人当场身亡。据目击者称，是……自杀。

赤葦在玄关换鞋的动作顿了顿，虽然没有目睹，但作为间接牵连者之一，他也不禁为之动容。

“怎么会想不开做这种事呢……啊京治回来了？雨突然下大了想你怎么还没回家，果然是因为这件事吧，新闻里正播着呢，好好的居然选择自杀，太可怕了……”

听着母亲半是自言自语地念叨，赤葦心不在焉地应了几声，回到自己房间重重坐倒在转椅上，轮子吱呀地叫唤着，滚出了几厘米而后渐渐停下来。

手机突然震了一下——是木兎发来的消息。

“赤葦明天晨练见哦——”

赤葦撇撇嘴，原本不打算理他，刚退出了对话框下一秒他又发来一条。

“一定会来的对不对？我想要赤葦给我托球！！”

不知为何赤葦突然一阵没来由的心慌，它没有形体，只会潜伏在内心最最深处的地方，明明不愿相信它的存在，它却偏偏在这种时候叫嚣着占据了整个胸腔。

怎么搞得跟再也见不到似的。

赤葦干涩地扯了扯嘴角，甚至没有注意到打字的手指微微轻颤按错了好几次键。

“前辈在说什么呢，会来的啊。”

木兎后来可能又发了什么消息过来，赤葦闭着眼睛也能猜到内容，手机被他搁在一边没有再看，又扫了一眼窗外不见停的雨势，玻璃窗上布满了雨痕，透过它所看到的世界全部是扭曲而混沌的。

大半夜被噩梦惊醒了一次，手心和后背浸满了湿粘的冷汗，借着微弱的月光愣了两秒才意识到还身处自己的房间，伸手摸索床头柜上的手机看了一眼时间，突如其来的强光在昏暗的房间内分外刺目，令他几乎张不开双眼。点开那条他还没回复的消息，盯着发件人的姓名看了半天，直到手机屏幕自己暗了下去，他用手臂遮挡在眼睛前，梦境中太过真实的画面再度浮现在脑海中。

接连不断的爆炸声，恐慌的人群，杂乱的脚步，好几节车厢已经被炸得面目全非，列车迫停，幸存的人们尖叫着争先恐后强行扒开列车门试图逃离这个尘土蔽目的修罗场。

明明只是一场梦境，呛鼻的硝烟味，震耳欲聋的噪音，以及触目惊心的萧索却深深烙刻在了心底，仿佛一个再怎么精良的抛光机都打磨不平的疙瘩。

灵魂仿佛被分成两半，一半作为一个旁观者，像是从身体中被抽离，从上方静静看着灾难的发生，另一半则困陷在车厢中，身上压着沉重而冰冷的铁板，周围受到冲击波的殃及而一片狼藉，额头上流淌出带着铁锈味的粘稠液体，不用看也知道是什么。耳畔的爆炸声依旧持续不断，他企图抬起铁板却纹丝不动。

转过头才发现木兎就在自己身旁，同样是动弹不得的处境，他没有说话，只是艰难地伸出手，费力地够到赤葦的后脑，而后深深一吻。飓风般的冲击波又一次袭来，风沙碎屑令人睁不眼，刮在脸上生疼，而他却能置若罔闻，即使这是心脏最后一次的跳动。

然后他便惊醒了过来。若真要说起来，吓醒他的与其是爆炸，还不如说是那个吻。他下意识抬手摸了摸嘴角，然后用力地甩甩头。

心有余悸地暗忖都在胡乱想些什么，脑子有些昏沉，后半夜意识始终游离于清醒与沉睡之间。

不是没有被梦魇缠身的经历，甚至有的比今夜的恐怖上数十倍，却从来没有这么不从容过。他自我嘲解一番，见时间差不多了，横竖辗转反侧都睡不着，索性就起了床。

镜中的自己倒看不出有什么异常，平日那不怎么元气精神的形象巧妙地掩盖了今日真正的憔悴。

这天晨练时木兎却没有准时出现，队友们与往常无异地吐槽着他的不靠谱，唯有赤葦察觉到心底从未有过的焦灼感——虽然他永远不会形诸于色诉诸于口。

梅雨季的雨下个不停，哗哗地将指尖温度一并冲刷走。

邮件不回，电话也不接，要搁在平时赤葦绝对会放他不管，而这次差点就忍不住跑出校园去找他，他却浑身滴着水出现在众人面前，一向肆意的头发也服服帖帖地躺倒在额头。

“抱歉抱歉，家附近在修路我都不知道公车要绕路，手机又忘了带没法跟你们说……”他从包中掏出半湿不湿的毛巾胡乱抹了一把脸，赤葦不待他解释完转身就走，一个人继续默默练起了发球，其余众人见没什么大事便也散去各练各的。

“赤葦？赤葦你别生气啊——我真的不是故意的——”他发出一声悲鸣，唯恐赤葦气他迟到不给他托球，一把勾住了他的肩。

赤葦其实没有生气，只是在暗骂自己竟会蠢到为这么点小意外操碎了心，虽说平时就为这位主将和这支球队操碎了心，怎么今天内心就这么不踏实呢。被他这么大的动作一拉扯，手中的球掉落在地滚到了脚边，看着他近在咫尺的侧脸令赤葦的瞳孔生理性地骤然放大。

狂跳不止的心脏悬在了嗓子眼，赤葦只有故作淡然轻轻推开他搭在自己肩上的膀子，道：“我没有生气。木兎前辈既然来了那就赶紧换身衣服开始练习吧。”

两人间的肢体接触不算少，赤葦其实不讨厌与他肌肤相贴时一瞬间触电般的酥麻感和之后长久的安定感。或许木兎会觉得这是一个无比寻常的动作，对赤葦来说却多了一层深意，尽管他明白木兎不是那个意思。

这个笨蛋是不会察觉的吧。赤葦趁着俯身拣球的动作收敛起稍许流露出的情感波动，余光扫到他就地换衣服时尚淌着雨水的紧实的背肌，定了定神，收回目光，托出手中的球，挥臂击打。手一滑没击中球心，他不满地轻轻啧了一声，勉勉强强擦着网带发了过去，球落地滚动的声音淹没在别人的交谈声和此起彼伏的球的落地声中。

这日下午部活结束后的自主练习照旧练到了很晚，仗着身为主将滥用职权霸占着体育馆，众人早摸清他的秉性，在被他拦下帮忙拦网前一个个都开溜得不见踪影，到头来每次都只剩赤葦帮他不断托球。

算是难得的独处时间吧，除了部活也几乎碰不上几面。

甚至有的时候竟会不自觉地想，虽然平时显得聒噪了些，但也亏得他体力充沛，能将每日这段疲乏却不嫌长的时光无限延展开，停在夜色的另一头。

练习结束后赤葦拿着钥匙站在部活室门口等木兎出来好锁门，木兎却迟迟不动身，突然张口道：“那个……赤葦……好像快要考试了，但数学我还什么都不知道，能不能……”

“……”赤葦无奈地叹口气，重新走回部活室放下包，“我知道了。”

只得留下来帮他补习，不时感慨一句“木兎前辈上课都在干些什么啊”，被木兎底气不足地反驳：“我明明有试着认真听！只不过……都听不懂就是了……”

他拿着笔在本子上演算着公式，察觉到身边人坐立不安蠢蠢欲动，也没有抬头看他，笔尖依旧行云流水般划过雪白而光滑的记事簿，道：“前辈有在好好看吗，说不会做的可是前辈自己啊。”

木兎不打球的时候整个人都蔫了，被赤葦一叫唤，托着下巴的手一松，径直趴倒在桌上，活似一头没精打采的猫头鹰。

以前也不是没有干过这种事，考试前总会怀着些侥幸心理临时抱抱佛脚，同级的人被他骚扰得见人就跑，最后无奈只好求助赤葦。赤葦也吐槽为什么要问他三年级的题目，吐槽怎么突然心血来潮想起要学习了——但他终归还是会答应的，甚至为了他自学起了三年的内容。

凭空多出来的共处的时间，简直像是偷来的一样，一分一秒的流逝如同抽走体内的血液。

一直待到了天色完完全全沉下来，木兎颓丧地收起课本晃着晕乎乎的脑袋喊道：“今天就到这里吧赤葦，我实在是不行了，一看到数学就头疼！”赤葦迅速扫了一眼剩余的习题，题型与之前几题都差不多，便也就此打住。

下了一整天的雨终于消停了片刻，潮湿的空气中散溢着雨水的气味，屋檐和树梢上挂着的雨滴经晚风一吹，珍珠落玉盘一般清脆地砸在窗户上，时疏时密。

习以为常地在路口道别，赤葦没走出十几步却听到背后的脚步声由近及远，再度由远及近。

“那啥，我家门口那儿公车不是绕路吗，所以我也得绕点路。”他挠着后脑勺干笑着跑回来，提了提肩上的包，三步并作两步凑到赤葦身边，“应该能跟赤葦顺路坐几站的样子。”

赤葦没有推辞，便和他一起并肩走向车站。

两个孩童在站台边打闹立刻被身后的家长制止，列车从幽深黑暗的隧道中打着两束光线探出头来，瞬间便停在了眼前，被风带起翻飞的衣角静静地垂下。踏上列车的那一刹那，眼前涌现出一道道残影，与梦中的场景相重叠，浑身上下的血液如同冻结住一般，冷得透骨锥心，脚步也随之顿滞，直到木兎在他身后轻轻推了一把才回过神来。

应该是太累了吧。他试图将那些荒唐的抛诸脑后，侧过头道歉的话说到一半便被木兎拉着手臂坐到了一边的空位上。

赤葦也不是铁打的，折腾了一整天终于能歇息下来，倦意便也随之袭来，对身边坐着的木兎打了声招呼让他适时叫醒他，顺着电车轻微的颠簸感迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

朦胧间听到广播的报站声，身上觉得沉沉的，他勉强睁开眼，发现木兎竟也靠着自己的肩膀睡了过去，耳边传来细微而匀称的呼吸声。很晚的电车，车厢里几乎没什么人，但赤葦依旧僵住了大半边的身体。虽显得亲昵了些，但还算比较平常的一个动作，明知他是无心之举，只怪自己心思作祟。

列车缓缓驶进站台，这才意识到木兎该换乘的那一站已经过了，赤葦本想唤醒他，伸到一半的手在了半空中犹疑了片刻还是缩了回来，枕着的肩膀也不敢轻举妄动，唯恐惊扰梦中之人。

白天里一刻也坐不住的人竟会有这么恬静而安稳的睡颜，原以为他睡觉的时候绝对是在床上不停翻滚闹腾的人。紧绷的神经慢慢松垮下来，就这么静静看着他恍若能将时间的钟摆不偏不倚停在正当中不再摆动，又恍若能将列车的终点站轻轻一抹，于是这趟行程将永无终点，又或许……就算这班列车突然爆炸了也无妨吧，一瞬即能成永恒。

你在胡思乱想些什么啊。赤葦抬手揉了揉太阳穴，想来这两日接踵而至的意外令一向淡然自得的他也不禁变得有些神经质。

毕竟……搞不好哪天意外真的发生了，猝不及防，在很多事都还没来得及去做之前。

靠在身上的人带着鼻音低吟一声，一手撑着座椅一手揉着酸痛的脖子坐直了身子，嘟囔着：“哪一站了啊……”

“木兎前辈要换乘的话应该已经坐过头了。”

“……诶？！”他猛地清醒过来，向外张望着站台名，得到了肯定的答案后摇着赤葦双肩欲哭无泪，“赤葦你怎么不叫醒我！！”

“我也刚刚才醒，而且我不是跟木兎前辈说过了我想睡一会儿，所以让前辈注意下不要坐过站的吗。”赤葦被摇得头疼，抓住他的双臂试图停下这个要命的动作，木兎听到他的回答想了想觉得在理，便颓然收回双手。

“所以，前辈是现在下车往回坐还是到下一次换乘的地方再下？虽然大概会绕更多的路。”

木兎哪有什么心思去算哪种方法更省时间，几乎没怎么考虑就选了后者。

“嘛算了，能跟赤葦在一起多坐几站也不错。”

赤葦心中一动，却没再说什么。

“呐话说赤葦听说昨天卧轨自杀的事件了吗？”

“嗯。”

“活着有啥不好，干嘛想不开啊。”

赤葦没有回话，因为他觉得他不太好评价他人的价值取向。况且——他微微扭头看了一眼身边的人——对于木兎来说人性中如此阴暗而绝望的一面永远与他无缘吧。

他永远是一个光与暖的集合体。

思索间电车突然毫无预兆地停了下来，车厢里的灯尽数熄灭，恰巧开进了隧道，所有光线都被这个巨大的黑洞所吞噬，无杂质的纯黑。周围传来其他乘客稀稀落落的带着疑惑的感叹，赤葦心底的不安却逐渐弥漫开来。昨日刚碰上这么晦气的事儿，夜里还梦见如此声势浩大惨不忍睹的爆炸案，现在又……

他不自觉攥紧了拳，手心渗出细密的汗水，以微不可见的幅度颤抖着，却被另一只温暖而有力的大手所包裹起来。

就算看不见也知道他凑得很近，平稳的吐息打在脖颈间引来阵阵酥麻感，心脏撞击胸腔的声音响得震天，这可无法掩饰，只能希望他没有听见。

如果不是那个意思的话，就不要再来招惹我了好吗。赤葦阖上眼睑，努力调整着呼吸，收敛起飘飞的思绪。

过了两三分钟，车灯又陆陆续续亮起来，列车再度起航，广播里传来语音标准而不起波澜的通报，解释着适才的事故并致以歉意。赤葦这才暗自松了口气，无奈地想最近自己是不是太神经质了。木兎却没有松手的意思，反而握得更紧。

“木兎前辈，可以松开手了吗。”

“嗯……啊，抱歉！”他一脸惊魂未定地缩回手，不由哂笑道，“吓死我了，我还以为会‘砰’地爆炸呢。”

赤葦听闻“爆炸”二字心底再度一阵抽动，突然间也拿不准他是认真的还是为了缓解气氛在那儿插科打诨，足足愣了两秒才接上话头：“前辈难道还是小鬼吗，整天过度臆想。”

“才不是！因为真的有过爆炸事故我才担心的！当然要是真的爆炸了我才不会怕，我会保护好赤葦的——”

“是这样吗。”赤葦淡淡应和了一句，却没了下文，直到这一站做到底，木兎该下车换乘了，他才又接续道，“谢谢。”

“嘿嘿嘿，那明天见啦，赤葦。”木兎站起身提起单肩包转身出了闸门，走在站台上还不忘隔着玻璃窗向赤葦挥手道别。

然后，他做了一个口型。

赤葦只觉脑中一阵轰鸣，再听不清任何外界的声响。口型格外得夸张故而格外得清晰，仿佛就是刻意为了让他看清楚而做的。

车门伴随着鸣笛声即将关闭，再无暇权衡，赤葦堪堪在车门紧闭的前一瞬冲出车厢，缓缓走向木兎，将头轻轻搁在他的肩窝，应道：“我也是。”

木兎先是被惊得不知该如何回应，旋即舒展出敞亮的笑意。列车从他们身边疾驰而过，拂动额前碎发。

和梦里强风吹过的感觉完全不一样。赤葦想。

你永远不会知道意外和明天哪个先来，哪怕脚下是万丈深渊，也只当作是前程万里。

Fin.


End file.
